Creating Something Together
by Brittanyismyunicorn
Summary: Quinn and Santana try for a baby. One-shot. G!P Quinn. Rated M for good reason.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the sort of kinda plot lol. only borrowing characters.**

**A/N: This is smut with a sprinkle of plot lol I hadn't done Quinn G!P yet so decided to give a shot and this is what I got. Hope you enjoy. Also, please excuse any mistakes, sometimes I just don't catch them all. **

* * *

"Are you ready?" Quinn asks as she nestles herself between her wife's legs.

"Obviously. Name a time I wasn't ready to have sex." Santana says with a halfhearted eye roll as she wraps her arms around Quinn's neck.

"I meant the reason we're about to have sex." Santana smirks at the eye roll she receives.

"Yes. Don't you think this conversation is a little late?" Quinn shakes her head.

"No, I can still get a condom but once we do this...there's no going back. I just want to make sure you're ready." Sometimes Santana really hates that her wife overthinks everything.

"Q...I am 100 percent ready. Now stop talking and put a baby in me." Santana gently caresses Quinn's cheek before pressing their lips together.

As their kiss becomes more passionate, Quinn slides herself into the woman below her, moaning at the sensation as Santana wraps her legs around her waist, pulling her deeper.

"Oh...this is going to be fun..." Santana breathes out as Quinn's pace increases, her hips lifting to meet the other woman's.

A few months ago, Quinn had brought up the idea of starting their family. After their wedding, the couple had remained in NYC, having been offered positions neither of them would dream to turn down. After a year of marriage they decided to buy a house. Now, that was almost 4 years ago. Quinn realized time seemed to be flying and while she loves her life with Santana, they'd both wanted children at some point. Quinn saw no reason to prolong it anymore and brought it up to Santana, who surprisingly was on the same page as Quinn.

Today is their first real attempt at conceiving a child. It took them longer than they thought to correctly map Santana's ovulation. Always seeming to be a day or two off due to the fluctuation of her cycle. Caving, Santana bought a kit which they're hoping has given them the correct time frame. After finishing their first attempt, Quinn lies next to her wife placing lazy kisses to her collar bone.

"How many more days do we have this month?" Quinn asks.

"5. ready for round 2?" Santana asks with a sultry grin as her hand travels to Quinn's shaft. Gripping the soft flesh gently, Santana watches Quinn bite her bottom lip with desire.

"Always." Quinn says, quickly licking her lips as she feels Santana beginning to gently tug at her shaft.

They waited for the next few weeks, not wanting to take a test and get a false positive by taking a test to early. As Quinn looks at the stick that reads negative, she sighs softly and rubs Santana's arm.

"Damn it..." Santana says softly and Quinn kisses her cheek.

"It's okay. It was the first time we tried. Don't get hung up on it." Santana nods as she throws the pregnancy test away.

"Yeah, it was the first time or whatever. Doesn't always happen the first time." Quinn nods.

"Exactly."

"On the bright side, we get to keep fucking like rabbits." Santana turns away from the bathroom sink to face Quinn.

"We did that before anyway." Quinn says as Santana's hands come to rest on her hips.

"Yeah and you can still barely keep up." Quinn lifts an eyebrow and Santana giggles.

"It's true."

"It most definitely is not." Santana grins, pulling Quinn's hips against her.

"Prove me wrong then." She whispers against Quinn's lips.

Quinn feels her member growing and presses herself against Santana. Smirking, Santana's hands find their way under Quinn's shirt, gently exploring her soft skin as Quinn's mouth attaches itself to Santana's neck, sucking gently. Santana's hands move further north, along Quinn's bra clad breasts, her thumbs finding Quinn's nipples as she kneads both breasts in her hands. Quinn moans softly her hands plant themselves against Santana's butt, squeezing hard as she grinds into her wife. Santana tosses her head back and moans softly.

"Quinn.." Santana moans softly as Quinn's hand slides its way down the front of her jeans. Spreading her legs, Santana grabs the back of Quinn's neck as the woman begins to rub quick circles over her clit, making her legs shake involuntarily.

"Take these off, _now_." Quinn demands, pulling back to stare deeply into Santana's eyes.

The hunger Santana finds behind her eyes sends a wave of wetness to her panties. Wordlessly, Santana begins to strip herself of her clothes. Quinn takes her shirt and bra off as Santana kicks away her bottoms. Smirking, Quinn quickly lifts Santana onto the bathroom sink, the woman hissing at contact with the cold material. Santana quickly recovers, pulling Quinn's pants and underwear down far enough to free her pulsating dick. Quinn moans as Santana's hand wraps around her shaft and she pushes the head in before grabbing the sides of the sink to brace herself.

"Fuck..." Santana moans as Quinn fills her to the hilt, stretching her walls in the best way.

Quinn grabs Santana's thighs as she begins slowly thrusting herself into the woman, enjoying the view of her breast bouncing with each motion. Quinn keeps her strokes short but increases her pace as she kneads Santana's breast, brushing her nipple with her index finger.

"You feel so good baby." Quinn moans as her thrust grow quicker. Quinn feels Santana's walls clenching around her and she almost loses herself watching Santana's eyes roll to the back of her head.

"Harder. Please baby." Santana pants. Not wanting to disappoint, Quinn happily obliges, gripping both of Santana's thighs tightly and thrusting her hips harder.

"Like that?" Santana bites her bottom lip and nods quickly.

"Just like that baby. I love it." Quinn's nails dig into Santana's thighs as she feels herself getting closer and closer to climax.

"Yes,god yes. Don't stop." Santana moans but that's exactly what Quinn does, causing Santana to look at Quinn curiously.

"You know I said _don't_ stop, right?" Santana says. Quinn smirks as she pulls herself from Santana.

"I know what you said. Stand up." Eyebrows furrowed, Santana sits up and takes Quinn's outstretched hands to help her down.

Santana takes one hand from Quinn but can't free the right one. Quinn doesn't say anything but uses Santana's hand to spin her around and quickly removing her pants from her body. Santana complies and Quinn steps back then grabs Santana's hip with one hand, the other is gently pushing her back forwards. Getting the hint, Santana bends over and glances at Quinn from the mirror in front of her as she reinserts herself.

"Fuck Q..." Santana hisses as Quinn tightly grips her hips.

"Oh!" Santana moan, surprised by the passion and speed of Quinn's thrusts.

Santana grips the sides of the sink tightly to maintain her balance and Quinn pounds her.

"Shit!" Santana gasps as it becomes harder to speak.

Quinn bites her bottom lip as she watches herself enter and exit her wife, her slickness glistening in the light. Quinn wants more, she needs more, she wants Santana to _scream_. Quinn grabs Santana's arms at the elbow, pulling them back and thrusting into her as hard as she can. Santana's mouth hangs open, unable to make a sound from the intense sensation but not wanting it to end.

"Fuck San." Quinn hisses as Santana shudders against her.

Santana's toes curl and her hands clench into fists as her orgasm approaches. Quinn's motions slow slightly as she feels Santana's walls pulsating around her. Santana whimpers and whines as Quinn continues thrusting through her orgasm.

"Oh god!" Santana moans, finally finding the ability to speak.

Her legs shake as her orgasm encompasses her body. Quinn's strokes become longer as she lets Santana's arms go so she can grab the sink.

"Baby I can't..." Quinn rubs her back soothingly but continues her motions.

"You can. Just relax." Quinn leans forward and presses a light kiss to Santana's shoulder as she pushes herself inside of her as far as she can.

"Oh my god Quinn." Santana moans out as Quinn rolls her hips.

"Relax." Quinn whispers softly before taking Santana's earlobe into her mouth. Santana nods gently before moving her ear closer to Quinn's mouth. Smirking to herself, Quinn slowly increases her speed as she leaves bruises along Santana's neck. Quinn slides her hand over Santana's stomach then down between her slick folds, finding her clit and gently rubbing the sensitive bud.

"I love you so much." Quinn whispers into Santana's ear.

Smiling, Santana returns the sentiment as Quinn's hand uses more pressure. Santana reaches back, gripping Quinn's neck as Quinn's other hand finds her breast, kneading gently. Quinn's thrusts increase in speed but they aren't as fast or hard as before.

"How's it feel?" Santana asks as Quinn's hand slides up from her breast to her neck.

"So good baby." Quinn responds as her breath becomes quicker. Santana can tell she's close so she pushes her hips back into Quinn.

"I want your come baby." Santana husks, sending Quinn a sultry smile in the mirror.

"You won't have to wait long."

Quinn's thrusts become harder and she and Santana moan as Santana orgasms again. Quinn follows, slowing her thrusts so that they can both enjoy their orgasms. After catching their breath, Quinn pulls out and Santana turns to face her.

"My legs don't work." She and Quinn chuckle.

"Remember this the next time you say I can't keep up." Santana rolls her eyes with a small smile.

The next month, their schedules have gotten hectic. Santana is out of town for work so Quinn is sure there won't be a baby made this month either because they're missing their window. Quinn sighs to herself as she walks back to her office, having just left a meeting at her firm. There's always next month, she tells herself as she walks through the door, Not glancing up from the paper work in her hand, Quinn goes to sit in her chair but screams and jumps up when she feels a body.

"Santana?!" Santana laughs deeply at her wife's reaction and Quinn playfully swats her arm.

"Not my fault you weren't paying attention."

"What are you doing here?" She asks, after catching her breath.

"It's time to make a baby, Duh. So, where are we doing this? If you drop the shades that's suspicious. Is there a a janitors closet or something somewhere?" Santana asks and Quinn sighs.

"I have literally enough time to sit this down and head to my next meeting. You're back though...so, what? We've got the rest of the day? I've got an hour until lunch." Quinn says and Santana sighs.

"I guess...but I missed you." Quinn smiles lovingly as she moves closer to her wife.

"I missed you too." Quinn puts her hand on the chair behind Santana's head and Santana wraps one arm around Quinn's waist as the other slides along her inner thigh. Santana smirks, loving that Quinn loves wearing skirts, as her hand continues to climb until she grabs the soft flesh between Quinn's legs.

"I missed _you_ too." Santana says with a wink and Quinn rolls her eyes.

"I really don't have time. Lunch though." Quinn leans down and kisses Santana's forehead before sitting the papers down on her desk and leaving the office.

Santana sighs as she watches her go but enjoys the view as she walks away. Quinn went to her meeting, where she was presenting some new evidence to her team. Santana watches through the glass door of the room, loving seeing Quinn in charge. Something about Quinn being a boss turns Santana's on more than she expected. After sitting in Quinn's office for 30 minutes, Santana had gotten bored and since she's in the office so frequently, Quinn's colleagues allow her to roam freely. Quinn glances away from her presentation to the table to people before her and sees her wife on the other side of the glass. Santana smirks and waves at her and Quinn sends her a soft smile before continuing.

A few more minutes pass and Quinn notices Santana hasn't left. As she changes the slide, she looks back to see Santana making a lewd gesture with her hands. Repeatedly inserting one finger into the circle she's made with her other hand. Quinn looks to make sure everyone in the room is paying attention to her as she bites back a laugh. A few moments later, she dares to glance at Santana again and this time she sees her mimicking a blow job with her hand and cheek and laughing. Quinn can't help the laugh that escapes her lips so she tries to cover it with a cough and continue with her meeting. Soon she's done and everyone goes back to their duties as Quinn cleans up in the room. Quinn watches as Santana walks towards, a playful smirk on her lips.

"You couldn't have just watched a movie or something until I was done?" Quinn asks and Santana shrugs her shoulders as a hand runs along the back of an empty chair.

"This was way more fun. So, is it lunch?" Santana asks, stopping in front of her wife.

"It is." Santana grabs the lapel of Quinn's blazer and pulls her close, a devious smile playing at her lips.

"I found a supply closet that locks from the inside." Santana's hand slowly slides to rest on Quinn's hip.

"Follow me." Quinn doesn't say anything, only nodding her head as Santana beings to walk out of the room, swaying her hips harder, knowing Quinn is checking her out.

Quinn follows behind Santana until she walks into the closet. Quinn looks around the hall, making sure no one is around before she quickly enters the room. Santana quickly pushes Quinn back against the door, her pants already wrapped around her ankles. Their lips crash together as Quinn feels her skirt being pushed up and Santana's hand wrapping around her hardening penis. Santana slowly pumps the flesh in her hand as she explores Quinn's mouth with her tongue. Unable to wait any longer, Quinn breaks grabs Santana and positions her against the door, never breaking their kiss. Santana lifts one leg, securing her foot around her hips. Quinn grips Santana's butt, her nails digging into her slightly, feeling herself entering Santana.

"Fuck. How are you so wet?" Quinn quietly moans as she begins pumping into Santana at furious pace.

Santana wraps her arm around Quinn's neck to steady herself as she's pounded against the door.

"I love watching work, it's so sexy. Faster baby." She moans and Quinn increases her speed as her head rests in the crook of Santana's neck.

"I'm close." Quinn doesn't normally finish this quickly but Santana has been gone for a week and she had been pent up.

"Me too." Santana moans, feeling her orgasm quickly approaching.

Quinn tightly squeezes the cheek in her hand as her stomach muscles tighten and she losses herself in the woman pinned to the door.

"Shit!" Quinn says louder than she expected. Santana's hand flies to cover her mouth as she follows Quinn's lead, coming undone feeling Quinn filling her up.

"Jesus Q..." Santana pants as they come down from the their highs. Quinn lets Santana's leg drop as her they sit in the aftershock of their orgasms.

"That was so good." Quinn says, tightly wrapping her arms around Santana's midsection.

"Incredibly..." Santana says before pressing a soft kiss to her wife's lips. They kiss lazily as Quinn's now soft penis, slides out Santana who moans at the loss.

"Are you hungry? I think you've earned at least one meal, on me." Santana asks, placing her hands on Quinn's shoulders.

"I could eat...but what I want isn't on any menu." Quinn smirks then wiggles her eyebrows.

"Keep that in mind, but I am hungry so let's get out of here." Quinn nods and begins to pull away when she's pulled into a sweet, more tender kiss. Santana looks at her wife with grin as they break apart.

"How'd I get so lucky?" She says softly, causing Quinn to smile.

"Luck had nothing to do with it. I was made for you, and only you." Santana rolls her eyes halfheartedly.

"You are so whipped." She teases and and Quinn chuckles.

"Let's get out of here before someone catches us." Santana nods and the couple begin to make themselves more presentable.

That month didn't result in a baby either and Quinn is beginning to wonder if maybe she isn't able to get Santana pregnant. To her knowledge, she's never gotten anyone pregnant but she figured she had the ability since she has the equipment. Maybe they should see a specialist? But Quinn isn't ready to open up that can of worms.

"Ready?" Quinn asks from her spot in the kitchen.

She and Santana are supposed to be on their way to Rachel and Brittany's for a dinner party that started 15 minutes ago but everyone knows Santana wouldn't be on time to her own funeral. Santana glances at her as she walks into the living room.

"Yeah, if I could find my fucking phone." Quinn smirks, holding up said item and Santana rolls her eyes.

"I asked you if you saw my phone earlier." Quinn shrugs.

"Why would I disrupt you when you were bent over...so focused on finding your phone?" She says with a grin.

"You're extremely lucky I would've done the same thing so I can't be mad. Let's go already, I'm sure Berry is already mid conniption because we're late. I don't know how B deals with her."

"Lots of head nods and 'yes dears'." Quinn says as she walks towards the door, missing the glare the woman behind her is sending to the back of her head.

"You sound like your speaking from experience." Santana says dryly, walking out of the door after Quinn. Turning to lock door, Quinn hides her smirk.

"I'm just assuming."

"Mhm...hurry up because if I don't eat soon, you may not make it to this dinner party." Santana says, walking towards the car. Quinn sighs as she locks the door.

"Yes dear..." She says softly to herself before walking to the car.

* * *

"Thank you for finally joining us." Rachel says as the couple sit at her dining room table. Santana rolls her eyes as she pulls out a chair for Quinn to sit in. Smiling politely at both her friend and wife, Quinn sits down.

"Thank you for having us." Quinn says as Santana sits next to her, Kurt on the other side of her with his husband, Blaine.

"Some of us actually _care_ about our appearance." Quinn sends Santana a pointed look and she sighs softly to herself.

"You know how I get when I'm hungry. I needs some food." Santana responds with a shrug.

"We all know this is you on a regular basis." Mercedes says from her spot at the table next to Sam. Santana glares at the woman, crossing her arms.

"Do you really wanna go there Wheezy?" Quinn sets a hand on Santana's thigh and watches her visibly relax out of her peripheral vision. Kurt watches from beside his spot

"So, Brittany how's teaching been treating you?" Quinn says, quickly changing the subject as people begin plating their food.

Once Santana ate, she became noticeably less snappy and began enjoying her time with her high school friends. Dinner is now turning into a game night as the group moves into the living room. As Rachel and Brittany begin to set up for a game that doesn't interest Santana at all, she hears her phone's notification sound. Not long after, Quinn's phone sounds as well. Santana looks at the notification from her calendar telling them, it's time to for some macking. Quinn rolls her eyes at the wording and glances at Santana who is sitting in the recliner across from her.

"B, you can start the game without me. I gotta make a phone call." Santana tells Brittany as she stands from her seat, sending Quinn a wink as she leaves the living room.

"But it's teams." Brittany responds but it's too late. Quinn looks over to Brittany and offers her a small smile.

"I'll sit this one out too. Until she comes back." Quinn says, sitting back against the couch. She stays there for a few minutes until her phone chimes and she quickly reads the text from Santana.

**We don't have all day. Garage. Now. **

Quinn glances at her friends as she slides her phone back in her pocket. While everyone is distracted, she slides off the couch and makes her way to the door leading to the attached garage.

"Okay, I mapped it and we probably have about 10 minutes before anyone notices we're gone. 25 before Rachel does if she starts talking. Drop your pants." Santana says as she begins removing her own pants. Quinn walks down the two steps leading into the garage.

"Wait...I think...maybe I can't have kids." Santana's eyebrows furrow and she stops, her jeans at her thighs.

"What makes you think that?" Santana asks.

"We've been trying for two months now and nothing. I have the extra pieces but maybe they don't work the same way. I don't know..." Quinn looks away with a sigh and Santana pulls her pants back up.

"Or your putting too much pressure on yourself because you constantly do that." Santana says, closing the distance between them to take Quinn into her arms.

"Let's just try again and if nothing happens...we'll figure something out. We could always adopt. It could be me. Maybe I'm infertile or something...who knows? I don't care how we start a family. I just want one with you." Quinn's eyes meet Santana's warm gaze and she musters a small smile.

"Okay. Maybe I am over thinking this...let's just try again."

"Sure you're up to it?" Santana asks softly.

"I'm sure. Now get rid of your pants, we've probably got like 8 minutes now." Santana smirks as she resumes taking her pants off.

"That's plenty of time." She says after pulling off her pants. Quinn quickly follows her lead, unbuttoning her jeans, but stops when Santana grabs her hand and pulls her over the disregarded ping pong table she'd spotted in the corner. Santana lightly pushes her back against it before kneeling down, pulling Quinn's pants down far enough to expose her semi erect dick.

"What are-oh! Never -uh..." Quinn's words morph into moans as she feels Santana's tongue run along the underside of her shaft, her mouth engulfing the head and her hand stroking the rest.

"San." Quinn moans as her fingers tangle themselves in her hair. Santana moans feeling Quinn becoming fully erect in her mouth and takes slowly takes her length into her throat.

"Oh my god." Quinn cries out, feeling herself hitting the back of Santana's throat.

Santana bobs her head slowly, taking Quinn in, gently swirling her tongue around the head as she comes back and repeating her motions as Quinn pants above her. Santana feels wetness pooling in her panties from tasting and hearing Quinn.

"If you don't stop..." Quinn's words trail off as Santana bobs her head faster. She tightly clenches the hair in her hand, trying to control herself because Santana won't get pregnant if she swallows.

"San..." Quinn's voice cracks as she pleads with Santana. Not wanting to stop but knowing she has to, Santana slowly brings her head back to the tip and lets go with pop.

"I'm finishing that when we get home." Santana says as stands, then turns, pulling her panties to the side so Quinn can enter her.

"Shit." Quinn hisses as Santana begins to grind into her.

Leaning against the table behind her, Quinn watches as Santana gently bounces against her.

"Fuck baby." Santana moans, reaching back to grab Quinn's hand's. Quinn intertwines their fingers as she sits back and enjoys the moment.

"I'm gonna come." Santana moans softly and the words are too much for Quinn to handle. Letting go of Santana's hands, she grabs her hips and thrusts into her hard and deep as her toes curl, unloading deep inside of her wife. Quinn feels like her orgasm will never end as Santana's walls clench around her so hard, she isn't sure she didn't just orgasm again.

"Quinn!" Santana all but yells as her orgasm takes over. Breathing hard as they both come down, Santana moves away from Quinn, a lazy smile on her lips.

"I'm definitely going to need a towel." Santana says.

As Quinn goes to respond, they hear the door opening and scramble to hide themselves. Rachel's car is on the other side of the garage but is close enough for them to dash behind. They duck behind the car, trying to remain perfectly still as they listen to the footsteps coming into the garage. Quinn peaks her head out behind a tire and sees Brittany looking curiously at Santana's jeans since she'd left them on the floor.

"Whose are these?" Brittany quietly questions to herself.

"Ra-"

"Britt!" Santana says loudly to cut off Brittany's call. The last thing she wants is Rachel to find out they were fucking in her garage. Brittany's eyebrows furrow as she walks towards the back of the car.

"San?" She questions as Quinn quickly fixes her pants so that she can step into view. With a small smile, she steps out from behind the car.

"Those are Santana's...she uh-" Quinn stutters, unable to come up with a lie.

"It's okay. We had sex at your house too." Brittany says with a small shrug as she hands Quinn the jeans then walks back into the house. Santana walks to Quinn, mirroring her confused expression.

"There are _not_ Berry juices in my house." Santana says with a grimace.

"That's what you're worried about?"

"Uh yeah. That's disgusting Q." Santana says as she begins putting her pants on.

"I want to know when. We could use some tips." Santana rolls her eyes.

"Let's go home. Your baby batter is leaking out of me and besides it feeling pretty gross, it counters the purpose of it begin in there." Santana says, taking Quinn's hand and leading her back into the house.

* * *

Two weeks later, Quinn sits in her at home office, finishing some paperwork. Quinn gets an email alert on her phone reminding her of the dentist appointment she'd just made. Knowing if she doesn't put it in the calendar now, she'll forget so she pulls up the shared calendar between her and Santana. Quinn furrows her eyebrows, wondering why the calendar is a year ahead and has an invalid entry. Quinn rolls her eyes, assuming Santana put her birthday in the wrong box, not paying attention.

Every year, Santana puts both of their birthdays in the calendar because those are her favorite holidays, or so she says. Obviously their birthdays aren't holidays but Santana treats them that way and Quinn loves it because Santana isn't into actual holidays. Hearing the front door close, Quinn leaves her office and meets Santana in the kitchen.

"Hey baby." Santana says, placing her grocery bags on the island.

"Hey. So did you forget when your birthday is?" Quinn asks with an amused grin.

"Pretty sure the date didn't change. Are you talking about the birthday I added in January?" Santana asks and Quinn nods.

"Yeah. We don't know anyone whose birthday is January 21st. Your birthday is the 12th babe." Quinn says and Santana rolls her eyes.

"I know when my birthday is, but you're right. We don't know anyone whose birthday is the 21st...yet." Quinn's eyebrows knit as she pushes her glasses up with her knuckle.

"That doesn't make any sense." Santana glances at her and rolls her eyes as she takes the groceries from the bags.

"I didn't think you were this dense Q." She says teasingly.

"Don't be an ass. What am I missing here? The 21st wasn't an accident?" Quinn asks and Santana shakes her head.

"No. The 21st is someone's birthday."

"Who?" Santana rolls her eyes with a light laugh as she rests her elbows on the island, sitting her head in her hands as she stares at her wife.

"You tell me." She says as she patiently waits for the light bulb to go off in Quinn's mind.

"Who...oh my god! Are you?! Are we?!" Quinn questions with a wide grin as she walks over to Santana. Laughing Santana sits up and nods her head.

"Yeah." Santana giggles as Quinn hugs her tightly, lifting her from the floor and spinning them in a circle.

"Put me down you weirdo!" Santana says playfully.

"We're having a baby?! Are you sure?! You better not be fucking with me!" Quinn says, her heart racing with excitement.

"I wouldn't play about this. I'm 7 weeks, I just left the doctor. I wanted to surprise you." Santana says softly, seeing the tears of joy in her wife's eyes.

"I can't believe it..." Quinn says softly, her smile never faltering.

"Believe it. I love you." Santana says with a smile of her own before pecking Quinn's lips.

"I love you too." Quinn puts a hand on Santana's stomach.

"And you too." Santana places her hand on top of Quinn's as her eyes mist over.

"We both do." Santana says softly to the little being growing inside of her.

"Okay, when we tell people, tell Berry we conceived in her garage." Quinn chuckles.

"If you're 7 weeks, that's not true." Santana shrugs.

"She doesn't need to know that. I want her to squirm since I have to try to burn the image of her naked body in my house out of my head. Tell her it was the bedroom actually." Quinn rolls her eyes before pulling her wife against her.


End file.
